mr_russetmoors_rebellionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Nevermore
Introduction Ellie Nevermore 'is one of the two main characters in Mr. Russetmoor's Rebellion. She was not created by the writer, but is instead by the person who created the "Henry Stickmin" franchise PuffballsUnited. Puffballs can be found here: 'https://twitter.com/PuffballsUnitedref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor Appearance After leaving the Toppat Clan, she figured that she would one day be arrested of at least formerly being a member of the clan. To hide her identity more, she had dyed it a popping reddish-pink. After she and Henry Stickmin escaped The Wall and returned to the USA, she reverted back to her original outfit. It is a brown buttoned coat with boots a cream color. Her boots are embellished with pale blue buttons and buckles. She wears white gloves. She wears a beret with a white-and-blue trim on the bottom. On the side of the beret is a cascade of white fabric squares. She also wears a blue choker/necklace. She wears pink lipstick. Her eyes are slit-like and are colored ocean-blue. Along with lipstick, Ellie also wears a little amount of mascara, but her eyelashes are naturally long and thick, which adds to her beauty. Ellie is said to be very beautiful. Her face has delicate features and a small nose. She wears small golden hoop earrings as well. Ellie's formal outfit reflects the idea that she is a businesswoman or author, but she is (was) actually a photographer. Personality Even though she appears to be beautiful, she can often be selfish and sassy. This is shown as during Christmastime, as she did not buy any gifts for anyone and doesn't even thank Francisco Morales for the present he bought her. But her good side shows herself to be smart and brave. Name meaning The name Ellie is of English origin meaning "bright shining one." Nevermore is a word featured in the infamous poem named The Raven, ''written by Edgar Allan Poe. The word itself means "at no future time; never again". It is unknown why Raegan chose this last name for Ellie. Epilogue 30 years later, Ellie finally leads a good life. She and Henry have two daughters, and they are both teenagers. Ellie is now middle-aged and becomes Stickholm's, as described, best baker. She and her sister Julianne, from France, now own a bakery that makes French and American sweets. Ellie likes to spend time with children that visit the bakery and tells them the tale of her time in the Toppat Clan. She then is shown eating a Thanksgiving feast with Lionel, Francis, Henry, Julianne, and her daughters. Lionel tells Henry and Ellie that a year after she left the Toppat Clan, they got married. Henry knows that he was still the leader of the Toppat Clan, even after all the years it has been. Lionel and Francis weren't very happy to see him, especially Lionel, since Henry nearly killed him with a chainsaw. But Henry says that he doesn't mind giving Lionel his spot back as the Toppat Leader. This makes Lionel and Francis thrilled, and then Henry apologizes to Francis for nearly killing him. Francis reluctantly forgives him. Relationships * '''Henry: '''Ellie's husband. She says that she slowly developed a crush on Henry starting to when he was put into the holding cell in The Wall. He officially became her crush when he saved her from Gregory. She does not appear to be ''very ''nice to everyone except Henry. In the last episode, they got married. * '''Charles Kavanagh: '''Charles had a crush on Ellie, but she does not. Ellie likes Charles as a friend and affectionately calls him an "idiot" and "dummy" because he is not very smart. They become close friends, but in the end, Charles does not win her heart. He does get upset about this, but he eventually understands. * '''Lucia Kavanagh: '''Ellie's only female-friend. She looks up to Lucia as a mother figure since her own mother went missing when she was younger. * '''Francisco Morales: '''Ellie is good friends with Francisco, especially when he took good care of her in the beginning. She had a crush on him and was disappointed to hear that he didn't return her feelings, but they made up in the end. * '''Lionel Goldenwood: '''Just like Francis, she used to have had a crush on him (but Francisco still does). He was her crush when she was in the Toppat Clan, even thought she hates him. Lionel does not like Ellie because he is gay but thinks that she is pretty. * '''Evan Kestrel: '''Ellie thinks highly of Evan and becomes his friend when she escapes the Toppat Clan. He helps her escape. * '''Dmitri Petrov: '''Ellie does not directly dislike Dmitri, and admits that he is ravishing for an older person, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with him since the "incident" happened with him, which is scheduled to happen in one of the last episodes. In the first episode he finds out why she was sent to The Wall, which was because she was in the Toppat Clan. He forces her to reveal all their secrets and how they were such a successful group, but Henry fortunately saves her in time. * '''Troy Reese: '''Ellie didn't like the way Troy treated her when she was first brought into the clan. * '''Captain G/ Milo Cethin: '''He tries to flirt with Ellie, which certainly does not ''match with his personality, but he did it anyways. Ellie knocks him out with a frying pan (a reference to her hitting Dmitri with the stop sign). He had to go to the hospital after that. Gallery (coming soon) Quotes and voice lines "Have some manners, you vile Toppat!" - Ellie after Francis says that her family was poor. Trivia * Her favorite dessert is velvet cake with vanilla ice cream. * Her top hat for the Toppat Clan is carmine-colored with a white bow with two strands of ribbon hanging off. This might refer to her favorite dessert. * She might have been the only female Toppat member. * Ellie had a puppy named Diamond when she lived in Bordeaux. She is a Yorkie. Diamond was Ellie's "best friend" before Henry came along. References * '''Kirakira PreCure a la Mode: '''It's not just her eye shape that is inspired by a character from this show, but Ellie's human appearance (and supposedly her personality) is also inspired a lot by a character named Yukari Kotozume. Her eye color is also inspired by a character in the same TV show, named Aoi Tategami. Aoi, while in her "Cure Gelato" form, her eye color is labeled as "ocean-blue" as it is the same for Ellie. Her eye shaped is inspired by another character named Akira Kenjou. In a nutshell, Ellie is inspired by three characters in the series. * '''Tangled: '''When she hits Captain G with the frying pan.